fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan
Stefan (ソーンバルケ, Sōnbaruke, Soanvalcke in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is an extremely skilled and powerful swordsman who resides in a colony of Branded in the Grann Desert. It is strongly implied that he is descended from Soan, one of Ashera's Three Heroes; his Japanese name is very similar to Soan's, and his character ending describes him as "Lion's descendant". He is recruited in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance by going two squares left and 1 square down from the top right square with Lethe or Mordecai in chapter 15: The Feral Frontier. If you send a Beorc character on the square he will just give his sword to the character, the S-ranked Vague Katti. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, he is recruited by heading to the square 11 squares up and 1 square left from the lower right with Micaiah, Lethe, or Mordecai in Part 4, Chapter 3. However, to recruit him with one of the laguz, transferred data from Path of Radiance must be present. After the events of the game, he establishes a settlement of Branded, which eventually grows into an independent nation. Personality Stefan is a loner, and his life as a Branded has shaped his personality. The Branded often have capabilities far exceeding that of any beorc. In Stefan's case it is his prowess with the blade. He knows much about swordsmanship and can judge another's prowess very well, as in Path of Radiance he offers to teach Ike some, as he can tell by watching that Ike's style is powerful, but incomplete (the result being getting an Occult Scroll). The conversation appears canonical though, in Radiant Dawn it says he taught Ike further mastery of the blade. In a special conversation in the battle with Homasa, Stefan reveals that he is very confident in his abilities and has respect for the lives of other fighters, in the conversation Homasa recognizes Stefan's skill as a fencer, but Stefan suggests that Homassa steps down and not fight because his skill level is much lower then Stefan. In his support conversations with Soren, it is revealed that Stefan dislikes both Beorc and Laguz because they shun the Branded, stating that the Beorc fear the Branded for their power. He also says that the Laguz are the worst when it comes to dealing with the Branded, as they ignore them completely like they do not even exist. He believes this to be the fate of all Branded, and he believes they should become independent (although originally he believed it might have been possible to live with Crimea and Gallia), hence he and other branded reside in the Grann Desert and Stefan acts as a hermit. , Because of this distaste for most of the people of Tellius, the guise of the hermit was perfect as it allowed him to be a loner. He never made true connections with others in Path of Radiance, only acting as a teacher for Ike, a guide for Soren, and an exchanger of ideas with Mordecai, the one he becomes closest with. In Radiant Dawn, he can become friends with another character, something he finds odd, as he never truly cared for another, since his life was full of hate. The isolation that being Branded caused him to understand things much better, and question normal thought. In his conversation with Mordecai in Path of Radiance, he questions if the goddess' laws are really what they interpret them to be. He interacts with Yune who does not understand what he is, as being Branded is not something the goddesses predicted, and Yune thought at first Micaiah was the only one, but then caught on that there were more. Stefan then laughs when Yune says there are no 'Goddess' Laws' saying that Beorc and Laguz cannot have children, which Stefan takes as a sign that all the pain and suffering was for nothing. Stefan also said that the Laguz can sense Branded and feel uneasy when they are around. Saying even if the Laguz do not know it directly they will still feel odd when around them and they will be shunned, something that would be demonstrated by Vika in her interactions with Micaiah three years later. He is also very protective of other Branded. He states it as his reason for joining Micaiah when she and the silver army are fighting Ashera's disciples in the Grann Desert. In-Game Appearance In Path Of Radiance he appears no different than a regular enemy in the swordmaster class looking almost identical to Zihark, bearing the same robe he does in the hue of his blue coat shown in his artwork, also sporting his purple jacket underneath, however it is barely visible. In Radiant Dawn he looks almost exactly as his art work depicts him using an almost completely different character skin than the default Trueblade. While using him in battle he wears his coat on one arm letting the other dangle, though his purple jacket is shown underneath. He also sports a turtle neck as his undershirt, unlike other characters of the same class. Character Data Path Of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 15: Send Lethe or Mordecai 3 spaces left and 1 space down from the top right corner of the map. Base Stats |Swordmaster |Heaven |8 |38 |19 |8 |27 |25 |5 |12 |9 |13 |13 |7 |Sword - S |Astra |Vague Katti Overall Unlike most pre-promotes, whom possess average or below average stats, Stefan's stats rival his biggest competitors, Mia and Zihark. Stefan will more than often cap his strength, skill, and speed. In addition, he can use any non-personal swords immediately when he joins, and also comes with the powerful Astra skill. However, his luck rating is notably lower than some of your other units; should you use him, giving him an Ashera Icon or two is advised to help him compensate for that. Putting aside his luck rating, he is a powerful unit whose potential can be put into action once he joins. His Heaven affinity makes him an excellent wielder of the gamble skill. Growth Rates |70% |50% |20% |40% |55% |25% |35% |30% Support Conversations Soren, Mordecai Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 4, Chapter 3: Send Micaiah 1 space left and 13 spaces down from the top right corner of the map. Lethe or Mordecai can also recruit him if using a data transfer. Base Stats |Trueblade |Heaven |8 |53 |27 |7 |37 |36 |20 |21 |16 |13 |13 |7 |Sword - SS |Astra Shove Critical + 20 |Vague Katti Growth Rates |55% |50% |20% |60% |60% |15% |40% |50% Biorhythm Epilogue Lion-Blooded (獅子の末裔) Stefan gathered like-minded individuals to form a tiny, independent settlement which later became a great country. Quotes Path of Radiance Recruit quote Lethe recruit Lethe: ? Sniff... Hm? I...sense...something... Grr...Must be my imagination... Stefan: A female cat! Splendid! I've not seen your face in these parts before. Lethe: Aaah! Wh-where... Where did you come from? Stefan: Oh, I see that I've startled you. My apologies. Lethe: Who are you? Stefan: If you wish to learn someone's name, isn't it polite to introduce yourself first? Lethe: Grrr... I am Lethe. From Gallia. Stefan: And I... am Stefan! I live here in this desolate wasteland, playing at being a hermit Lethe: Is that so? Well, don't let me interrupt your...life. Stefan: Oh no! Please don't worry about it. Lethe: Oh, I won't. ...And? Stefan: What? Lethe: Why are you standing there staring at me? Stefan: I'm interested in Gallia's beast tribes. Fascinating, really. I have an Idea! Can we go somewhere and talk? Lethe: ...I don't think so. Stefan: Why not? Lethe: My companions and I are in the middle of a battle! I've no time to chitchat with you! Stefan: Very well... Then I will help you! And once this battle is finished, you'll have time to converse, yes? Lethe: I suppose...perhaps... Stefan: Right! Off we go then! Lethe: ...What sort of lunatic have I found now? Death Quote Radiant Dawn Recruit Conversation Stefan: Hello! How can I help? Micaiah: What? Who-- Stefan: You and I were born under the same fate. Micaiah: "Same fate"? Do you also carry the mark? Stefan: Indeed. I don't know who you are fighting, or why. But attacking my kin in the desert is the same as attacking me. I will not let them leave this place alive. Micaiah: My friend... May I ask your name? Stefan: When you ask someone's name, isn't it proper to give your name first? Micaiah: S-sorry. I'm Micaiah. Stefan: And I am Stefan. Well met. Let's go. Trivia *Stefan is presently the only character in the entire Fire Emblem series that can only be recruited by moving a certain character to a certain spot on the map, as well the only character to do this twice, both times being on desert maps, and both times having him buried in the sand only to pop out and confound what ever character found him. *If a unit other than Lethe or Mordecai waits on the Stefan recruitment spot in Path of Radiance, he will give the unit his Vague Katti and vanish into the desert instead of joining. *In both games, he appears at Level 8 of the final tier of the Myrmidon class with Astra and with Vague Katti. Gallery stefan.jpg|Stefan's portrait in Path of Radiance. stefan.png|Stefan's portrait in Radiant Dawn. stefan_en.png|Stefan as he appears in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters